SasuHina: The other Hinata
by MikaMika13
Summary: So Hinata confesses her love to Naruto, who, unfortunately can't answer her feelings. Hinata changes and found her second love towards Sasuke. So this is SasuHina story..! SASUHINA..!
1. Chapter 1

The other Hinata Ch1.

It was another sunny day and Hinata finally got the courage to tell Naruto about her feelings. After so many years. (They are 16 years old now.)She run out of her room. About a hour she was running around Konoha searching Naruto, but she couldn't find him. When Hianata was already giving up Naruto showed in front of her from nowhere.

-Oh.. Naruto.- Hinata was trying to start a conversation. –Hey Hinata!- screamed Naruto. –I have to tell you something important Naruto.- Hinata blushed and was trying not to faint. –Oh.. What is it? But please faster. I need to find Sakura.- Hinata felt angry.* That pink haired girl again. And all that Sakura is doing to Naruto just hurting him.* Hinata thought for a second and then returned to conversation. –It's just that .. Mm.. I-I love you Naruto. Since the first time I saw you.- Hinata blushed more and was waiting. –Mm Hinata, it's just so sudden and you already know that I love Sakura.- Naruto was trying to reject her feelings. –I don't understand why you love Sakura so much!? It's just that she is always hurting you and thinking only about Sasuke. She is so selfish and has bad temper! Can't you see that?- Hinata was trying to pull herself together. She already knew that Naruto don't have any feelings for her, but it wasn't right that Naruto loved Sakura so much. Anyone, but Sakura. –I really don't care. I do love her and will always love her. She is strong and at least she have some temper. Not like the weak girl with no temper. Sorry Hinata but it's just that you are too weak and you will never be able to be the kind of girl I would like. I have to go Hinata. Need to Find Sakura.- and Naruto run off.

Those words hurt Hinata deadly. She wasn't that weak and she really had temper that no one knew. –Soon you'll regret saying those words Naruto. - said Hinata with deadly cold voice and went home. There wasn't any one who knew the real Hinata. The other Hinata whit who is risky to meet. But now there was no point to hide that side of Hinata. She is going to show everyone what HINATA really is.

The next day Hinata was dressed differently from how she always was. She was wearing dark purple shorts whit her clan symbol on the right side and pocket on the other. Beside the pocket was a long katana which was tie-on with belt. Belt was set with weapons. On top she was wearing something like dark purple halter. Large black coat which ended on the middle of the calf looked good with large black and feminine looking boots. Konoha's bandage as always was on the neck. But what changed the most was her eyes. They were like black look all the time. In her eyes were anger, hate, solitude and betrayal.

It was still early, but Hinata couldn't stay in her room for any longer. She didn't eat at home so the first thing she was going to do was eat somewhere. As soon as she was putting her first nibble of breakfast Naruto run in the bistro. –Hinata, Tsunde is searching you.- Hinata gave a hateful glare to Naruto and without a word left to Hokage's mansion.

*As always she is going to give me some easy mission. I won't let her do that again!* Hinata thought angrily as walked in Hokages office. –Hello. - Coldly said Hinata and looked at tired Tsunade. –Hinata, I have some mission for you. It's not very hard and whit you will be Kiba and Shino.- Tsunade smiled for a moment and then looked back at the crop of letters. –I refuse. - Hinatas sharp voice dazzled Tsunade. –I am not going to accept any easy missions any longer. I am to tired of being weak and cute Hinata. Will you give me a hard mission or I can go home?- the same as before, Hinata wasn't going to hide the real feelings. –I don't know what's with you, but if you want ok. - Tsunade took some paper in hands and for a moment looked through it. –There is one mission. After then minutes at Konoha's central exit. They will tell you the mission. - Tsunade looked worriedly at Hinata and turned away. Hinata hated that look. It pissed her so much, that she could cut out eyes of the people who gave her that look.


	2. Chapter 2

The other Hinata. Ch2.

After ten minutes she was at the central exit. The Sakura showed up. *Oh grate. That pink haired bitch. * Thought Hinata and let out a sight. Sakura smiled wildly at Hinata. –Hello Hinata. How did you ended up in this mission? - She run up to Hinata and stood right beside her. –I just asked Hokage. - Sharply answered Hinata. Sakura was shocked, but then Naruto showed up. He run up to Sakura and smiled that lovely smile which Hinata laved so much, but now it didn't matter. Hinata was hurt so much that she didn't care about him. –Your late Naruto! – yelled Sakura. –Always schooling. - Silently said Hinata. No one heard here. –Sakura, but Kakashi isn't here too. So I'm just in time. – Naruto smiled at Sakura. *Why is Kakashi so late?* -Yo to everyone. – Kakashi showed up. –Why are you late again? - Asked Naruto. –He was in Hokages mansion because of me. Isn't that the reason? - Hinata glanced at everyone. –Mm.. Yeah Hinata is right. - Answered Kakashi and was starting to tell about the mission.

The mission was hard. They needed to find a killer that had destroyed three small villages. And killer wasn't alone. But the problem was that no one has seen them. Kakashi team just knew where they are heading.

Kakashi team was running at full speed through trees. Sakura was yelling and hitting Naruto about something. And it was like that about one and a half hours. Hinata was annoyed and it was hard to concentrate. *I am going to explode. That pink haired bitch and yellow haired idiot!* Hinata was on the edge. –Shut up you two! – Sharply yelled Hinata. –If you are going to scream and hit Naruto all the time then when he will need to fight, he might just pass out. Naruto if you keep acting stupid I might just tie you to tree and let you die here. And if you two keep being so loud everyone will know that someone is coming. - Hinatas sharp voice made it sound like she really mean it. – And I don't even understand how you can concentrate yelling like that!? We don't know anything about our enemy or enemy's strength. Kakashi why haven't you thought them that on these kind of mission we need to concentrate on every move? We don't know when enemy will show up! – Hinata gave glare to everyone from her team and in no time Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi was serious.

After another hour they still were in forest. –Kakashi do you sense it? – Suddenly asked Hinata. –Yeah. But from where? - Kakashi answered and was shocked that Hinata sensed that too. –From north. We need to rest for about two hours. - Hinata's voice was still as cold as coldest winter in Antarctica. –Why are you ordering us as you wish? – Sakura angrily looked at Hinata. –No Sakura. She is right. We do need to rest.- Kakashi quenched a fire knowing that there might start a fight. He couldn't understand what happened to Hinata but there was no time to think about it.

Hinata went to water that was nearly. Kakashi called Sakura and Naruto to talk to them about Hinata. –Hokage told me to keep an eye on Hinata. We will need to protect her in any danger because she is the daughter of Hyugas clan head.- Kakashi said quietly. –But why did Hokage let her come to this dangerous mission? - Sakura asked angrily. –I don't know. But she is too weak so there is no choice.- Answered Kakashi and the three of them sat down on the ground. The worse was that Hinata heard it all. *I'll show you all. There has never been that weak Hinata. It's just that this Hinata was acting weak! * Hinata felt so hateful. She could just easily kill them!


	3. Chapter 3

The other Hinata Ch3.

Hinata calmed herself a little bit before go back to her teammates. When she was heading back something enchained her attention. She had a bad feeling. As fast as Hinata could she rushed to her team. As soon as she saw Kakashi she slowed down and started to walk. –Kakashi, we have some problems. - Hinata activated her byakugan. –Tree. I think they are the ones that we are searching. They will be here less than in two minutes. - Hinata deactivated byakugan and looked at everyone of her team. –Ok. I and Naruto will hide somewhere and attack them. You and Hinata will be heading forward.- Kakashi said calmly. *Sakura maybe could fight them but Hinata never.* Thought Kakashi and looked worriedly at Hinata. –Kakashi come to sense! – Sharply screamed Hinata and pushed Kakashi away from kunai. –Thanks Hinata but now get away from here! - Kakashi ordered Hinata and Sakura. Sakura was already turning back to Kakashi to head away but Hinata took her hand and deeply looked in Sakuras eyes. –Are you really going to leave them..?- Sharply asked Hinata and let Sakuras hand go. –Didn't you heard what Kakashi said? - Asked Sakura angrily. –So you don't care…- Silently said Hinata but Sakura heard it.

Sakura was going to scream at Hinata but some sinewy guy punched Sakura so hard that she hardly could stand back on her feet. –Didn't I said to get away? - Yelled Kakashi at Hinata and at the same time was avoiding attacks from the second guy. –And didn't I said that you have to be concentrated all the time? - asked Hinata and pulled out her katana. Hinata was attacking the sinewy guy very fast so he couldn't even touch her hair whit one finger. Naruto was fighting with the third guy and Sakura was just standing in a daze and watching how fast and sylph was Hinata. –Sakura from behind!- Screamed Hinata to warn Sakura but it was still too late. Naruto jumped in front of Sakura to protect her so that way Naruto would be badly hurt. Hinata acted intentioned. She rushed in front of Naruto activated byakugan put katana in her mouth and made some symbols with hands. Then took katana and killed the guy. Kakashi was just finishing the other guy and Hinata quickly killed that sinewy guy.

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were in shock. *How could it be? The weak Hinata everyone knew haw become so strong.* The tree of them thought. –Didn't I said that you have to be concentrated all the time? - Calmly asked Hinata. –How did you…? - Naruto could not finish the sentence. –Don't ask question before you have not answered on mien. - Hinata gave a glare to everyone again. –Don't act so high just because you have become stronger. - Said Sakura. –Shut your mouth bitch. At least you could tell me thanks for saving you! - Hinata coldly said to Sakura without any emotion on her face. *Why did I saved him? I thought that he is past! It must be because we are a team right now. Yea it must be That. * Hinata thought to herself angrily. –Thanks Hinata.- Said Naruto and smiled that lovely smile. –You don't have to. I said that to Sakura! - Said Hinata with the same tone as before. –I am not going to say thanks to you! - Sakura turned her back to Hinata. Hinata thought that she will just kill Sakura right away but Kakashi as always quenched a fire. –Now now girls. We need to head back to village. – Kakashi smiled but he was really worried about Hinata. He couldn't understand from where that strange came.


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Hinata Ch4.

They were heading back to Konoha. Hinata was thinking about talking to Sakura about Naruto. She couldn't watch how Sakura was hurting Naruto. Not that she still loved Naruto. Just that Naruto wasn't a bad person but he always got hurt. –Sakura, when we will be back in Konoha I'd like to talk to you. - Hinata said as she saw central gate. Sakura just nodded to Hinata and everyone slowed down and sighted in relief that they are home.

Sakura set forward to home. Kakashi set to Hokage mansion and Naruto to Ichiraku ramen. Hinata headed home. When she opened the door her dad was already waiting. –Hinata why didn't you tell me that you have a mission? - He angrily asked. - It was sudden. - She calmly answered and headed to her room. –Did you fail again? – He was walking after Hinata. –No I didn't. Why do you think I would fail? - She asked whit cold voice. –It's just that you always do so. - He answered frustrated. –I am not a weakling. - Hinata slammed door in front of her father eyes. *What is happening to her? She has never talked to me that way. * Thought her father and headed back to his office.

Hinata went out of her room immediately and headed to Sakuras home. She jumped on Sakuras balcony and Sakura was just out of shower sitting on the bed in towel. –Aa... Hinata, what are you doing? Don't you know that there are doors? - Sakura a little bit scared asked. –I now. Sorry, I didn't think you would be after shower. – Hinata smiled for a second and then jumped in the room. –You remember I said I would like to talk to you? - Hinata sat down on the bed next to Sakura. –Yeah. I remember. - Sakura answered and rushed her finger trough her hair.

–It's about Naruto. - Hinata slowly started as watching Sakuras reaction. –Naruto? – Sakura shook her head. –You know, I confessed to him. - Hinata continued. –You! Confessed? I am so happy! What did he said? – Sakura happily asked. –He said that he doesn't love me and he doesn't have any interest in a weakling like me. - Hinata looked at Sakura, but didn't show any emotions. –What? He said so? I am going to beat him. Can't believe! - Sakura got angry. *Naruto said so cruel things to Hinata! How could he?* Thought Sakura. –No no Sakura. It's alright. I knew that he don't like me, but that's not the thing I wanted to talk about. Haven't you noticed that he already have someone he loves? - Hinata got back on her feet and went to table. –Who? - Sakura shocked asked. –He loves you. When I confessed he said that he will only love you. Of course I said that you only think about Sasuke and that you don't need Naruto love. - Sakura just could sit quietly and listen to Hinata. –But it is not the thing I wanted to talk about. I wanted to ask you stop hurting Naruto. Because of you he is always in pain. You wanted Sasuke back so bad that Naruto almost died in a mission. You have never thought of Naruto feelings. Just you and Sasuke are in your head. Please stop acting selfish and think about him a little bit. I don't ask you love him in return, but please stop being so cruel and cold whit him. If you will not change I will kill you or I will take away everything dear to you. So you could understand how lonely Naruto has always been. - Hinata slowly approached Sakura and kissed her on the forehead. –Please be sweeter whit him and become friends. - Hinata jumped out from window and Sakura couldn't help but started crying.

*Everything Hinata said is true. I just can't be sweeter because I am scared to lose him too. I am acting selfish but I do love Naruto. I love Him! * Sakura thought to herself and couldn't stop weeps. *I can never be best's friend with him because I will want more. * Sakura cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Hinata Ch5.

Hinata headed to forest to train herself. *I hope Sakura will be alright because I didn't wanted to hurt her. I just wanted Naruto to be happy even if they will be just good friends. They don't have to worry about me because I will never be the same wakling.* Hinata trained herself till she couldn't move. She sat down on the ground next to tree.

At Sakuras home.

Sakura opened her wet eyes and quickly dressed up. She was sleeping like that for about two hours. Her hear was wet because she was crying all the time. *I need to tell Naruto how I feel. There is no way I will want to hurt him. I love him.* Sakura rushed out of her room and then out of her home.

She was running trough Konoha's streets trying to find Naruto. Finally she got to Ichiraku ramen shop and there he was. Sitting with Kiba and laughing about something.

-Hey Naruto can I have a walk with you? – Sakura called and Naruto immediately turned to her. –Sure. – Naruto smiled but he was a little bit worried. *Why she wants to walk with me? Did Hinata tell her how cruel I was? She is going to hit me if Hinata told her.* Thought Naruto and walked after Sakura in the forest.

Sakura suddenly stopped. –You know Naruto, Hinata told me that she confessed. - Sakura started to talk. Hinata was near there and could hear every word Sakura was saying. They were separated by only one tree. –She told me that you refused her and she told me how you did it. - Sakura continued. *Oh no. She is going to hit Me.* -But she knew it. - Sakura took a deep breath. –She told me that she knew it from the very start. She talked to me and I realized on thing. - She took another deep breath. –Naruto, I love you and I don't want to hurt you so please forgive me and be by my side forever.- Sakura closed her eyes and was waiting for answer.

-I don't know what to say! - *My lovely Hinata! Shit I will have to thank her for this.* Naruto screamed shocked. –Will you date me Sakura? – Naruto asked the question he has always wanted to ask. –Sure I will!- Sakura happily answered. *So she finally realized that she do love Naruto and don't want to give him away. I hope that this isn't for what I said.* Hinata sighed and went away as Naruto and Sakura was happily laughing at some joke Naruto told.

It was already dark outside and Hinata slowly walked home. She saw Sakura and Naruto holding hands heading towards her. *they look good together. I wish they will be happy.* Hinata smiled a little bit. –Hey Hinata! - Sakura smiled and screamed for Hinata. Naruto hesitated to hold Sakuras hand as Hinata saw that and said. –Finally together Naruto? You two look good together. - She smiled. –Hinata, your confession… - Naruto couldn't finish because Hinata cut off him. –Don't worry. I knew it from the start and I knew there was no way for me to be with you. I just wanted to tell you that there has always been someone that loved you so you wouldn't be in such a pain and don't tell me you weren't. I am glad that you are with the one you love. – Hinata smiled.*I will be fine by myself darling.* Thought Hinata. –It's thanks to you. - Naruto smiled back.

As Hinata passed by Sakura she whispered quickly in Sakuras ear. –I hope that you didn't do this because I threatened you.- Cold Hinatas voice made Sakura tremble for a short second. –I do love him. Thank you for making me realizes it. - Sakura said out loud. She sounded proud and confidential. –Finally you are becoming smarter. - Hinata laughed for a short time and walked away. *You are wonderful Hinata and I believe you will be happy one day. Just don't be so cold against everyone.* Sakura thought to herself and smiled. –Let's go darling. – Sakura turned to Naruto and kissed him on cheek. –Darling? - Naruto asked blushing. –I like the sound of Darling! - Answered Sakura blushing and weakly punched Naruto arm.


	6. Chapter 6

The other Hinata Ch6.

Next morning Hinata woke up feeling free. *I guess because I gave up on Naruto.* She smiled. Someone knocked to Hinatas door. –Come in. – Hinata stood up in her silken sexy night-suit. Neji slowly opened door. –Hinata-Sama Hokage is searching for you. - His eyes widened a little bit and he blushed seeing Hinata so feminine and sexy. –Hai Neji-niisan. – Hinata answered blankly and smiled at Neji reaction. *Oh my… Neji blushed! That is something new.* She thought to herself and started to dress down. –H...H...Hinata-Sama wait t...t...till I will w...w…walk out! – Neji stuttered and Hinata felt happier. *It's so funny.* Hinata laughed. –Then why are you still here? – She asked and Neji hurried out of Hinatas room. *What happened to me? She was so feminine and sexy. I thought that my dick will become hard! Can't believe Hinata actually could act like that.* Thought Neji.

Hinata quickly dressed up and rushed out of her room. *So Tsunade wants to talk about yesterday's mission? Or she wants to give me new?* Hinata thought exited about that as she was at Hokages mansion. Hinata knocked and hear Tsunades voice. –Come in. – Hinata opened the door and stood there for a moment.

-Hinata, you have new mission and it's a secret from everyone. The mission is S rank and you will have to be very careful. – Hinata slowly went closer to Tsunades desk. *She finally understood that I am not a weakling.* -What's the mission? – Hinata asked and leaned against Tsunades desk. –It's about Sasuke. – Tsunade paused. *So, Sasuke right. Good, finally I will be able to meet him.* Hinata smiled. –You will have to find him and find out whit who he is and what he is going to do. – Tsunade looked at Hinata with hope. –And after I will have to report to you right? – Hinata asked knowing that it wasn't all. –Yes. – Tsunade answered. –It will take some time to find him. – Hinata continued. –Yes and you will have to do it as soon as possible. You can't attract any attention on this mission because it's secret. Everybody needs to think that you are going to Suna to help Kazekage because he is out of people. – Tsunade smiled and Hinata was happy that someone acknowledged her. –Hai Hokage. - Hinata rushed out from mansion and was heading home.

She rushed in her room and quickly got ready. She changed her outfit to black kimono with purple lace. The kimono had a deep slit and low cut so kimono was sexy. Under it she put her weapons so they can't be seen. Konoha's bandana was clipped on Hinatas arm so it didn't attracted big attention. Her large katana was on kimono waistband so it would be easy to pull it out. She took money and was heading out. Hinata opened door and saw Neji. –Hinata-Sama… Where are you going? - Neji shocked asked. –I have to go to Suna. Kazekage is out off people. – Hinata passed by Neji. –How long you will be in Suna? - He asked curiously. –Don't know. Tell Hiashi that I am on the mission. Don't have time. - She walked out of her home and headed to central gate. *Just now she called her dad Hiashi!? She has chanced really fast.*


	7. Chapter 7

The other Hinata Ch7.

Hinata was far away from Konoha. It's been four hours since Hinata left central gate. She was airily flying from tree to tree with high speed. She knew she didn't have the time to rest and slow down. Hinata thought about the place where Sasuke could be. *I guess I will need to use forbidden technique.* She stopped and made some symbol with hands, then closed her eyes –Byakugan. - said she and opened her eyes. With this technique she could see much further away and if she knew the person, she was searching; very well she could find it anywhere. *Not there. Not there. Not there. Shit I can't use this technique too long.* She thought to herself. –There! – She screamed out loud and remembered the place where she saw Sasuke.

It was already becoming dark. Hinata reached temple where Sasuke was staying. As she put her right leg on the footstep she realized that someone was standing next to her. –Uchiha Sasuke I guess? – She slowly said. *Just as I thought.* -And who are you? – Coldly asked Sasuke. –Hyuuga Hinata. I expect that you don't remember me. - Calmly answered Hinata. –Your ninja from Konoha right? – Sasuke passed by Hinata and stood in front of her. –So you still remember that place. - Coldly answered Hinata. She looked at Sasuke up and down trying to remember every part of his body. *He really is sexy, but just sexy..!* Thought Hinata and laughed. *Why is she laughing?*

-Where is the other tree? - Hinata became cold again. Her voice was sharp and cold. –Who? – Asked Sasuke coldly. The same as Hinata. –The girl. Karin, with red hair and glasses, the one that remind of Sakura. The water guy that remind of Naruto and the third one that remind of Kakashi. - Hinata grinned at Sasuke. –So you know much about us. - Sasuke answered to Hinata and was going inside of the temple. –Didn't you heard me guy's? You can come out. – Hinata said as followed Sasuke.

–What do you want? - He sat on the ground and Hinata sat right before him in geisha style. –Nothing. I just came here to know did you really killed Orochimaru-sensei. – Hinata acted very polite so Sasuke wouldn't think of attacking her. –Sensei? Yeah I killed him. Did you knew him? – Asked Sasuke just to know why Konoha ninja will ask something like that. –Poor Orochimaru. I always said that you will kill him but he didn't believe me. – Hinata smiled for a second. –What do you mean 'I always said that'? – Sasuke asked little curiously.

The temple door opened and Karin and the other two guys' came in. –Finally you understood Karin? I wasn't going to attack him. - Hinata smiled calmly. Karin activated her ability and looked at Hinata. *Oh my god… She has so calm chakra. Even calmer than Sasuke has! But it's black!?* -Karin please stop doing that. I hate people staring at me and studying me. - Hinata gave a deadly look to Karin and she deactivated her ability. *She is sceary.* Karin trembled for a second. –Thank you. – Hinata looked back at Sasuke. *How could she know that Karin was using her ability?* Thought Sasuke.

-Where did we stop? – She faked a smile on her face. –On Orochimaru and you. – Sasuke coldly answered. *Sasuke is colder with her than with everyone else. YaY… Its good.*Thought Karin and sat down on the ground not far from Sasuke. –Yes, that's right. So Orochimaru was my sensei since I was 3 years old. - Hinata started to tell and Sasuke were definitely shocked. –How could… - Sasuke started but Hinata cut him off. –Don't interfere. Just listen. - Hinata continued.

–So since I was tree years old Orochimaru was my sensei. I was the one who asked that. No one knew about it so I was happy because I become stronger and stronger each day. But then at the exams on the chuunin he showed in the forest of dead. He put a mark on you. - Hinata paused. Sasuke placed his hand on the mark. –He was asking me will you survive and I of course said yes. There was no other way. I was really mad because he did something like that to the last Uchiha. He thought that he did you a favor giving it to you. After that he attacked Konoha. He wanted my help but I refused because there was no way I would have let everyone know the real Hyuuga Hinata. After he attacked Konoha he was always talking about you. He asked me will you come to him. I knew you will so I said that. - Hinata paused again. It was hard for her to remember those things. Sasuke and the other tree were in shock. No one has ever known that Hyuuga was Orochimaru student.

-He was very happy to have you for his next body. While you where cared from Konoha to Orochimaru I was always next to him. In the end he couldn't bear the pain after the curse Sarutobi-sensei put on him so he changed his body. After you made your first step in your new home I was watching you. After two weeks since you came to Orochimaru I started to understood that you will kill him. There was no doubt that you will kill him. Once I told him he didn't believed me and was saying that I am jealous. I was always training with him and always by his side when he needed me but he never ever could resist me or hurt. I guess I was like his daughter to him. In the end I was right. - Hinata smiled in pleasant. –Stupid, arrogant Orochimaru-sensei. - Hinata took a deep breath. –So now you understand that I know more about everything than you or your teammates. – Hinata smiled at Sasuke and got up.


	8. Chapter 8

The other Hinata Ch8.

Hinata got up and walked out of temple. It was dark. *I can't stand him. He is so sexy but I don't like him. It's more like I want his body. I sexually want him!!* -It's dark. – Hinata whispered and started to walk to lake with waterfall that was nearly. –You will stay with us for some time? – Cold voice asked. –Yes, but not for too long. – Answered Hinata. –Where are you going? – Continued Sasuke. –To waterfall. I want to swim for a bit. – Hinata didn't stop walking. –I will be back soon. – She calmly said to calm down Sasuke. *She is really strange. Can't stand these kinds of girls. They are even more annoying than my fan girls.* Sasuke walked the other way round.

When Hinata got to lake she noticed someone stalking on her. –Karin, please if you want to swim with me don't stalk. – Hinata started to take off her sexy kimono. *How did she... Oh my god!! She has such big breasts and beautiful body. * Karin walked out from bush. –Yes I want to swim to. – Karin lied. She wanted to stalk on Hinata and find out what was she going to do. –The water is warm. – Said Hinata as she already was waist-deep in water. –Yeah it is. –Said Karin and walked in water.

-You know, Sasuke had a teammate Sakura? – asked Hinata and sat down on reef. –Yeah, I have heard. – Answered Karin and sat next to Hinata. –That girl is a lot like you and Sasuke liked her but I have to warn you. He will never like you because you are not Sakura and you are two faced bitch. – Hinata continued and didn't care about Karin. *I am bitch...?* thought Karin. –Sakura wasn't afraid of her feelings and was showing them in front of everyone but you show them only when you are alone with Sasuke. You try to seduce Sasuke but there is no way you could do that. –Hinata ginned. –How do you know that? – Asked Karin angrily. –Didn't I say that I was watching Sasuke ever since he made his first step in Orochimarus home!? – Hinata asked angrily. –You can't even listen carefully. – Hinata smiled and Karin got up. –Enough! I am going back. – She dressed up and went back to temple.

-You know Sasuke; you have lost your chance with Sakura. She is dating Naruto and I guess they will marry as soon as they can. – Hinata turned her head on the tree. Sasuke jumped down from it. –You knew all this time? – Little bit surprised asked Sasuke. –Of course. – Calmly said Hinata and turned hear head back to waterfall. Sasuke looked so adorable in the moonlight so Hinata couldn't stand it. *Fuck Fuck fuck… Why my hormones should react like that whenever I see him? I want him so badly!!* Thought Hinata and her cheeks got a little bit pink. –Why did you told her about Sakura? – Asked Sasuke and turned away so he couldn't se Hinata. *She has a really nice body... No! Don't tell me I just thought about that!!* Sasuke was trying to calm himself. –I did it so she wouldn't annoy you. - Hinata slowly got up and took her small towel. She twined it around her breasts and got out of the water. The towel was really small so it hardly covered her but.

*Did she forget that I am here?* Thought Sasuke as his cheeks turned a little bit pink. *I can't stand it. I WANT HIM! I will get him!* Thought Hinata and slowly approached Sasuke. –You know Sasuke. I am not one of your fan girls. I don't even like you but my hormones are screaming after you. – Hinata got closer and closer. *Her what..? Hormones?* Sasuke didn't move. He couldn't. –What do you mean? – Sasuke calmly asked and still wasn't looking at Hinata. Distance between them was like half meter. –I mean I want you. – Hinata didn't blush. *What am I doing!?* Hinata screamed in her head. *Don't stop.* other voice in her head said. *She wants' me!? * Sasukes penis got a little hard. –Sasuke look at me! – Hinata said in a very sexy and seductive voice. She turned Sasukes head on her. –Looks like you like what you see! – Hinata grinned. *Why my hormones are reacting?* He got harder.

Hinata placed her right hand on Sasukes penis. –Looks like your friend likes it too. – Hinata smiled a little bit more and moved her hand up and down. Sasukes cheeks become redder than pink and his penis got really hard. Her leg rubbed up against Sasukes friend in between his legs, who was beginning to get even wilder as Hinata's leg kept rubbing against him. –Hinata s…s...stop! – Ordered Sasuke through delight moan. –There is no way I will stop now Sasuke. – She smiled knowing that Sasuke soon will lose control over him.


	9. Chapter 9

The other Hinata Ch9.

-You know Sasuke that if I'll stop now you will have to use your hand. – Hinata laughed and slipped her hand into Sasuke's pants. *I am losing control!!* Sasuke started to panic. –You know you want it so stop denying it. – Hinata got really excited. *I want him… And looks like he will give up!* Hinata's towel slowly started to glide down. *She has a wonderful body! I can't deny it any longer!* Sasuke blushed harder as he saw Hinata's beautiful breasts. –I…I…It doesn't have AH a…a…anything to do with feelings mmmah… - Sasuke warned Hinata. –Didn't I say that I don't even like you? – Hinata asked as started to move her hand even faster. *Oh… She is really good.*

-Ah... How many times h…h…have you HA done it? – Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. –This is the first one. – Hinata smiled. Sasuke pushed Hinata on the ground. Hinata pulled out her hand from Sasuke's pants and hugged him tightly. Sasuke started to kiss her hotly. As fast as Sasuke could he pulled of his shirt and pants. Hinata leaned on her elbow's so she could reach to Sasuke's "little" (It means BIG.) friend. Sasuke started to kiss Hinata and his right hand slide down to Hinata's warm pussy. As his hand reached her pussy, Sasuke started to move his fingers from side to side, up and down. –Your quite good too… Ahh… - Hinata's gasp made Sasuke's mind go blind. He moved his hand faster and started to kiss Hinata's breasts. –Enough Sasuke… Ahh Ahh... I want you in me! – Hinata said in seductive voice.

Sasuke and Hinata moved immediately. Hinata sat on Sasuke with her legs wide open so Sasuke could easily put his friend in her. As soon as Sasuke was in Hinata she screamed. –Ahh Itai..! – It was scream with pleasant and a little pain in voice. –Ahh… You're okay..? – Sasuke asked as he waited for Hinata's reaction. –Yeah. – She answered and started to move up and down on Sasuke. About two minutes they stayed in that pose. After, Sasuke placed Hinata on the ground and opened her legs wide on both sides. He slowly went in her so he could enjoy her. Sasuke started to move slowly then faster and faster. –Ahh Sasuke... Ahh... It feels g...g…good. – Hinata said trying not to scream from pleasant. *Her voice is so cute now…* Thought Sasuke. –Yeah… Mmm… It f...f…feels good. – Sasuke agreed with Hinata.*so good… He looks so sexy right now…* thought Hinata as they changed pose again.

After half an hour both of them fall down on the ground, after they had orgasm together, with no energy left. Moon was high in the sky now and so the night was lighter than before. Both of them looked at each other. *She really does have good body, but that's all I want from her…* thought Sasuke and was hardly breathing. *He really is sexy and good at 'it', but I still don't like him.* Hinata smiled and slowly sat up. –We should keep this as a secret. – Warned Sasuke. *Can't believe she could seduce me..!* Sasuke was a bit angry at himself for letting it happen. –It will be our dirty little secret, I know. – Hinata smiled at Sasuke. She really looked beautiful at moonlight, but Sasuke looked away from her so no other stupid idea could reach him.

Hinata got up on her feet's and went towards her kimono. –If you will not return soon they will search for you. – Hinata slowly put on her kimono and placed all her weapons on the right place. –I know. – Coldly answered Sasuke and dressed up. –You coming? – Asked Sasuke, with cold voice, when he was heading to temple. –No, I will come later. It will be strange if we will come together. – Hinata answered and sat down on the ground. Sasuke didn't answer anything but kept going. *She is right.* Thought Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

The other Hinata Ch10.

As soon as Sasuke opened the temple door Karin rushed to him. –Sasuke where have you been? We were worried! – She hanged on Sasuke's arm. –Let go. – Coldly answered Sasuke. –And where is the Hyuuga? – She continued and let go Sasuke's hand. *He is in a bad mood.* - How the fuck should I know? – Answered Sasuke pissed.

At the same time as soon as Sasuke was out of Hinata's reach she rushed to the nearest town. *I totally forgot about the contraception.* Hinata knew that all chemists would be closed but that wasn't the problem. She found nearest chemist and broke open the door so no marks would have been left. She found the contraception she needed. *Thank god that in my clan every two months we should go to gynecologist so the last time, week ago she wrote which should use I.*Hinata placed money for contraception next to cash and note '_I bought contraception. Thanks.'_

She returned to waterfall and took medicine. After she slowly went to temple. Hinata slowly opened door. –And the Hyuuga arrives. – Annoyed said Karin. –Not the Hyuuga but Hinata-Sama. – Hinata gave a deadly look to her. –As you wish Hinata-Sama. –She mannered said. –Where have you been all this time? Don't tell me swimming! – Karin sat down on the ground. –I was in town. – She coldly answered and sat opposite to Karin. –Why aren't you sleeping? – Hinata closed her eyes and lift up her head to ceiling. –We couldn't fall asleep. – Karin angrily answered. –Stop lying Karin. There is no way it will work on me. –Hinata glared at her again. *She sees trough me… Can't stand It.* -We were waiting for Sasuke to return. – Said Suigetsu. –Tell me something I don't know water guy. – Hinata opened her eyes and was looking at ceiling. –Not water goy but SU-I-GET-SU. – Said Suigetsu annoyed. –I will repeat. Tell me something I don't know SU-I-GET-SU. –Hinata deadly answered.

-Could you please shut up Suigetsu? – Karin shouted. Sasuke immediately got up and walked out from temple. –Look what you did bastard. Sasuke is pissed because of you! – She kept on screaming. –It was you who screamed! – Suigetsu screamed lauder. *Now I know why Sasuke walked out.* Hinata lowered her eyes so she could see Karin and Suigetsu fight. –Both of you shut up! – Hinata sharply ordered. –Don't dare to order me! – Screamed Karin. Juugo got pissed and started to lose himself. –Didn't I warn you? – Hinata got up on her feat. –Shit. Where is Sasuke? – She asked out loud. –We don't need him. – Hinata calmly said as walked closer to Juugo. Karin and Suigetsu where holding him. –Juugo calm down! – Hinata ordered and deadly looked at him. Juugo slowly got back to himself. –Sorry Hinata-Sama. – He apologized to Hinata with soft voice. –You were not the perpetrator. – Answered Hinata with soft voice and gave a glare to Karin and Suigetsu. *She can be scarier than Sasuke.*though both, Karin and Suigetsu, the same thing.

Sasuke slowly went back in temple. *So she really is acting like nothing happened. Thank god. And what the hell she was doing in town at night?* Sasuke thought to himself. *Thank god he is acting like nothing happened. Next time I will have to tell him use condom… Oh no I just thought 'Next time'! Shit…!*

Everybody went to sleep so next day they could move on. Karin fall asleep the first one. –I guess she was really tired. – Hinata said in whisper. –Yeah… I think so. – Said Suigetsu. –Juugo is asleep now to. – Continued Hinata. -Aren't you tired to? – Asked Suigetsu. *Can't they just shut up?* Thought Sasuke. –I can stay awake for about 30 hours and wouldn't be tired... – Hinata answered and Suigetsu closed his eyes. –So only me and you Sasuke. – Hinata whispered to herself and Sasuke fall asleep to. –So just I. – She sadly whispered again. –As always alone. – She put her hands in some symbol. *This technique will help me fall asleep.* was the last thing Hinata thought.


	11. Chapter 11

The other Hinata Ch11.

'Hey Hinata. Long time hasn't seen you.' Said a voice which Hinata knew very well. 'Hello Orochimaru. What do you want?' Asked Hinata. 'It's just that I came to say that I am not dead and if Sasuke will be without chakra and strength I will take over his body so Hinata don't cry about me. I soon will be back.' Hinata fast opened her eyes. *Stupid Orochimaru..! It was just a dream Hinata. Calm down!* She ordered herself.

It was still not light enough outside. Sun was just showing from horizon. *I slept for two hours!? Damn dreams!*Hinata got up on her foots and walked out from temple quietly. She walked to waterfall and dressed down. *What can be better than shower in the morning.* She moved her one leg in the water and as it reached the water Hinata said. –Cold. – She laughed. Hinata walked to waterfall and stood there not moving for about 15 minutes. *Did Orochimaru really mean it? No, but that can't be true. Maybe Orochimaru from the start knew that I was right and planned it all out? But why didn't he told me if so?* She walked out from water and took her small towel and twined it around her body. *What should I do? Maybe warn him? No, Sasuke will know that he can't be left without any chakra and strength. Or he don't?* She sat down on the ground and leaned against tree.

Her eyes were closed and face was upturn to sky. She was awfully cold but she didn't even thought about dressing up. *Did I wake him up?* Hinata thought and opened her eyes. –Juugo what is it? – Hinata asked worriedly as she saw Juugo face. –I should be the one to ask it. – He answered and sat next to Hinata. –Why? – She asked, but she knew the answer. –Because… - He couldn't finish as Hinata cut him off. –Don't answer. I know it. Yeah I am alright. Did I wake you up? –She smiled at Juugo. *She is so cute.* Thought Juugo as he saw sunlight playing on Hinata's face. –No. – Juugo lied. He woke up after Hinata got out of the door. Then Juugo tried to sleep again as he noticed Hinata was gone. –Hm... I don't know why you are lying. – Hinata smiled at him and got up. –Could you please tour around? I want to dress up. – She kept on smiling while Juugo got up and went to stand behind the tree.

When Juugo didn't see Hinata her smile disappeared. *He is a good person, but has a deep wound in heart. Poor Juugo. * She thought and quickly dressed up. –I am going back to temple and you? – She asked and passed by Juugo. *She is beautiful.* Juugo blushed a little bit. –Yeah, I too. – He answered with smile playing on his face. *Now his smile is true. Yesterday it still had a hint of a faked smile.*

Both of them quietly walked to temple. Juugo opened door and let Hinata walk in first. –So there still are people with manner. –Hinata whispered. –Did you say something? – Asked Juugo. There was no way he could correctly hear what Hinata said. –No. Nothing. – She smiled. Hinata walked to the place where she slept last night and Juugo to place where he slept. After ten minutes Hinata whispered/ -So you after all fell asleep again. – On Hinata's face for a short second played smile.

Hours went by and Hinata still couldn't fall asleep. It was already time for everyone to wake up eight o'clock. Sasuke was the first one to wake up. –Everyone we should wake up. – He looked around the room and His eyes stopped on Hinata. *Did she even sleep? Aw man… What's with you?* Sasuke thought and turned his face to Juugo.

Juugo slowly opened his eyes. *When did I fall asleep?* Confused thought Juugo. –I am glad that you could sleep a little longer Juugo. – Hinata's soft voice caught everyone's attention. *What did she meant by that?* Thought Karin. *Huh… Hinata can be cute to!?* Thought Suigetsu. *What the hell happened while we were sleeping?* Thought Sasuke. –Thank you Hinata-Sama. I didn't even notice when I fell asleep. – Juugo blushed a little and smiled. –Ten minutes after we returned. – Hinata smiled and got up. *From where returned? They didn't..? No there is no way.* Thought Sasuke. *What where they doing…somewhere? *Thought Karin. *Did Juugo blush? No way he likes the Hyuuga heiress? But I don't blame him. She is awfully beautiful.* Thought Suigetsu as everyone got up.


	12. Chapter 12

The other Hinata Ch12.

The four of them eaten breakfast then got ready to move out to next place. After an hour, since they woke up, they moved out.

Sasuke was in front of everyone. After him was Hinata, only one meter after him. Then was Karin and Suigetsu. Above both of them was Juugo. *Should I tell him? Yes…* Thought Hinata. She moved faster so she could be right beside Sasuke. Hinata moved closer. –Sasuke, you should keep an eye on your chakra and strength level. – Hinata said quietly so only Sasuke could hear her. –Why? - Coldly asked Sasuke.

At the same time Karin asked Suigetsu. –About what are they talking? – She looked confused at him. –How should I know? – Annoyed answered Suigetsu. Hinata heard that but tried to avoid them. *It doesn't concern you…* She thought and continued to talk to Sasuke. –I know you swallowed him and he should be dead but he isn't. – Sasuke looked more concentrated now. –You should watch not to end up without any strength and chakra because then Orochimaru's power will come out and Orochimaru can take over your body in that moment. – Hinata didn't look at him. She knew what kind of face he will have. Cold eyes and poker face. –I understand that. – Sasuke answered and Hinata slowed down so she could again be one meter after him.

-Hey, Hinata what where you talking about with Sasuke? – Karin smiled at Hinata with lovely smile as if she loved Hinata. Hinata glared at Karin and laughed coldly. –It doesn't concern you. – Karin gulped. *As I thought.* Hinata smiled and turned away.

After about five hours Sasuke stopped and said. –We will rest. – No one asked why. Sasuke sat down next to tree and Hinata sat next to him. –I will go back to Konoha soon. – She started to talk and Sasuke gave her look 'I don't care.' Hinata laughed. –What are you going to do after you kill Itachi? – Hinata continued as her smile was still on her face. –I don't know. – He answered coldly. –Will you return to Konoha or will you try to destroy it? – She continued. –I said I don't know. – Same cold voice answered. Karin couldn't take it anymore as she sat right in front of them but didn't hear anything. *She will not notice. I can use my ability now.* Karin thought and activated her ability. –Karin stop. – Hinata glared at Karin. She gulped and deactivated her ability.

-So you say you don't know? Ok. Sasuke remember don't exhaust yourself too much. – Hinata was still smiling. She got up and showed Sasuke a sign. 'Follow me.' He stood up. *What does she want?* He thought and followed her. When no one could see them Hinata stopped. She approached Sasuke and superposed her hand on Sasuke's friend. –Your welcome to find me anytime. – She smiled as passed by Sasuke, leaving him shocked. *She did it again… What's wrong with you Sasuke?* Thought Sasuke angrily and turned to go back to his teammates. Hinata was already saying goodbye to everyone and moved on.

As soon as she was far enough from them Hinata sighed. *Why did I do that again? Stupid, stupid, stupid girl.* Hinata started to pick up speed.

After two hours she was in Konoha. She quickly run to Hokage's mansion. As soon as she opened the door to Tsunade's office she saw Naruto and Sakura. –Hi Hinata! – Screamed Naruto and Sakura waved with hand. –Hi guy's. Looks like you are happy. – She smiled. *Guess I really did the right thing giving up on Naruto.* -Where have you been last two days? – Asked Sakura. Tsunade was trying to say something but Hinata was the first one to start. –I was in Suna. Kazekage was out of people. – She smiled. –We just came back from Suna from a mission and we didn't see you there. – Said Sakura confused. *Shit.*Thought Hinata. –I said I helped Kazekage and as you know he had much paperwork so I was sitting in office and doing paperwork. I didn't go out all two days so there was no chance to meet. – Hinata smiled. –I feel your pain. – Said Tsunade and smiled. *Good work Hinata.* Thought Tsunade. –Ok Hinata we are going now. – Said Sakura and they went out of Tsunades office.

-Nicely done Hinata. For one moment I thought you said the true. – Tsunade smiled for a moment and then got serious. –Talk Hinata. – She ordered. –It's still not safe. Wait till they will go out of the building. – Whispered Hinata so only Tsunade and she heard it. As Hinata saw them heading out she sighed. –Safe. – She smiled and leaned against Tsunade's table. –So I will start from the beginning. He has tree teammates. Karin, she has some ability that can see chakra in peoples body. How fast that chakra is and how big it is. – Hinata looked at Tsunade so she could be sure that Tsunade was listening. –Then there is Suigetsu. A guy who can become water in any place, any time and he has one of the 7 swords of the village hidden in mist. He has Zabuza's sword. And the third one is Juugo. The cursed seal came from him. He is the guy from which Orochimaru got DNS. Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. So now they are heading to a place which is near the last Akatsuki hideout. After Sasuke will kill Itachi, he still doesn't know what he will do. Maybe he will return to Konoha, but maybe he will destroy it. – Hinata looked out the window.

-Good job Hinata. – Tsunade answered and looked out the window too. –I am sorry that I got so little information. – Hinata lifted her head little. –No you did a great job Hinata. You can rest for few days. If I will need you I will send someone after you. – Tsunade smiled and Hinata walked out from Hokage's mansion.

*I said her everything I knew from the start. I didn't even have to go on this mission. The only thing I needed to find out and I still didn't find out it.* Hinata thought as she went in to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

The other Hinata Ch13.

It was still too early to go sleep so Hinata put on some more comfortable clothes and went to forest where she always was training. She trained herself till she couldn't walk. –It's already midnight. – Said Hinata as she walked in her room. She went to her bathroom so she could take bath. After half an hour she walked out from bathroom in her room. She stood in front of closet and thought. *What should I wear for tomorrow? It's just that I want to look differently. Oi… Hinata snap out!! You have all morning to choose..! So from now on choose something in what you will sleep!*She scold herself and picked out a sexy night suit. It was light purple, almost white and see-through. It ended right where her but ended and it was low-necked.

She simply sat on her bed. *Sasuke... Will he even come on for whole time?* Thought Hinata. *Hinata stop being so ridiculous. Yeah I admit sex with him is good but you can have sex with anyone... Kiba likes you don't him? So just use him.* said another voice in her head. *Are you insane? It's not that I couldn't use Kiba. It's just that I WANT SASUKE. So I think only he can give me so much pleasure even if doesn't do anything.* Hinata laughed at herself. –Why are you laughing? – Cold voice asked. *Huh... Did I just imagine..? No he is here!* -So you did came. – Hinata looked up. *He really came…* -I had a much stressed day so I need something to put that stress out. – He explained himself. *Even Sasuke is lying… I can see trough him... He just wants some pleasure…* Hinata giggled.

Sasuke jumped down from Hinata's windowsill and approached Hinata. He roughly placed Hinata on bed and begins low down his hand to Hinata's pussy. –Sasuke we can't do it here. My father and cousin are sleeping next to my room. – Hinata warned him and stopped his hand. –So if you keep quiet there shouldn't be any problem. And wasn't you the one who said 'Your welcome to find me anytime'? – Sasuke kept on moving his hand across Hinata's stomach. *Shit... I guess he is right.* Hinata gave in.

She untied his belt (If you can say so) and took off his shirt. *Such a great muscularity.* Hinata felt her hormones react. -This thing on you is turning me up. – Said Sasuke in a low sexy voice. *Can't stand…* Thought Sasuke. He finally reached Hinata's pussy and lightly rubbed it. *Oh no! I am already wet!* thought Hinata. She reached her hand to Sasuke's pants. *Already hard!? I guess this night suit really turns him on.* She smiled. –What? – Still in a low voice Sasuke whispered. –You… have got… better. – She tried to hold a moan of pleasant in herself. Hinata pulled Sasuke under herself and gently pulled down his pants as she gently touched Sasuke's femur and slowly glided higher to Sasuke's friend. *Such a gently touch… It makes me want her even more!* Thought Sasuke.

Hinata started to move her hand up and down. His friend got wilder. *Maybe I'll try to… It's not the best thing to do but maybe...?* Hinata tried to make a choice. *Just this one time… If it will not be as disgusting as I think then…* Hinata slowly lowered her head to Sasuke's friend and kissed it gently. Sasuke's eyes widened as his friend reacted in a flash. *Looks like he like It.* Hinata smiled and played with Sasuke's friend with her blade. *What is she trying to do? Anyway it feels so good…* -Ah... Hinata you... Aaahh… - She lifted her head and smiled. –Just keep quiet and get the pleasure. – Hinata lowered her head again and continued.

She licked all Sasuke's friend glans. *It feels so good!!* Sasuke thought and tried not to moan loud. Then Hinata took Sasuke's friend all she could in her mouth. *It's not as disgusting as I thought it'd bee.* Hinata continued. She moved her head faster and faster as Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Hinata up and made her sit on bed and lean against the wall. Sasuke opened Hinata's legs wide so he could see her pussy very well. *Don't tell me he is going to…* She couldn't even complete her thoughts as Sasuke's tongue reached Hinata's pussy. Hinata blushed. *Sasuke… His tongue… Its so good.* She tried to thought clearly but couldn't. –S-a-s-u-k-e… Aaahhh… You didn't have…to… - She tried to whisper. Sasuke lifted up his head and saw Hinata's face. She looked ashamed and shy. *So innocent but at the same time sexy…* Thought Sasuke as his friend wildered. –Just get the pleasure. – He answered and lowered his head and continued.

After few minutes Hinata couldn't take it anymore. –Sasuke… Stop and… Just get…that thing…in me. – She pointed on Sasuke's hard dick. He didn't even think and moved in her.


	14. Chapter 14

The other Hinata Ch14.

Sasuke moved in to Hinata and both of them let out a moan of pleasant. Then Sasuke took Hinata in his hands as Hinata banded her legs around Sasuke. As they moved Hinata screamed out loud. – Aaahh… - Hinata gasped and realized how loud it was. She heard opening her father and cousin room. Sasuke noticed it to. –Bathroom… - Hinata whispered and Sasuke run in to her bathroom with Hinata on his hands. She turned on a tap and heard her room door opening. –Hinata-Sama! Hinata-Sama! – Screamed Neji worriedly. –I am in the bath Neji-niisan. – She calmly answered. –Are you alright? - Asked Hiashi. –Yeah… I just saw a spider. – Hinata answered and started to move up and down on Sasuke again. –Girls… - Both of them whispered and walked out of Hinata's room.

Sasuke and Hinata continued. –Just… don't scream… so loud. – He looked at Hinata. *Shit... I need to control myself.* She thought as both of them changed pose. After they came together both of them walked out of bathroom. Sasuke lied down on Hinata's bed in the outside as Hinata was leaned against the wall. –Why didn't you fight for Naruto? – Sasuke whispered and Hinata was a little bit socked. –You liked him didn't you? – He continued. –I loved him. – Answered Hinata and pooled her comforter on because she was cold. –I confessed to him. – She paused again. –He said he doesn't like me and that he loves Sakura. – She looked out of window. –So you didn't even fight for him? – Sasuke asked and turned his eyes on Hinata. –I was the one who brought them together. – She smiled. –I was the one who made Sakura realize that she loves Naruto and she didn't hesitate. After two hours after I talked with her she confessed to Naruto and they started dating. I feel sorry for you because she was the one you liked. – Hinata turned her eyes on the window and looked beyond the stars.

-Sasuke, what do guy's find in her? – She asked as her eyes still watched the beautiful night. *Maybe then I will understand…* Thought Hinata. –I don't know. It's just that she was the only girl I talked normally to. – He answered and was still watching Hinata's beautiful face. *She looks so adorable… If she confessed to me I would have accepted her even without thinking… SASUKE! Stop… There is no way that you could have any feelings toward her! Didn't we made a deal? Just sex nothing more! There is no way that I would like her.* Sasuke smiled. *He is so adorable when he smiles.* thought Hinata as she was looking at Sasuke. He noticed only after a moment and then turned his head away. –If I fall asleep wake me when the sun rises. – He turned away from Hinata and closed his eyes. Hinata didn't even think as she blanked Sasuke with the comforter she had on herself.

As the sun rise started Hinata still didn't sleep. All this time Hinata watched Sasuke's calm and innocent face. *He looks like an innocent child. So adorable.* She was sitting still in the same pose in which she sat when Sasuke went to sleep. –Sasuke wake up. – She said in a soft voice and gently touched Sasuke's face. –Sasuke it's sunrise. – She gently shakes Sasuke. He opened his eyes and looked at Hinata. *So adorable. Sun playing on Hinata's face… So cute.* Thought he and sat straight on deb. –Good morning. – She said and smiled. –Did you even sleep? – He asked as saw that Hinata's look was tired. –How could I sleep when you told me to wake you up in the sunrise? Do you think that I have a alarm-clock in my head? – She laughed. –You can use my bath and I will prepare some breakfast so you wouldn't be hungry. – Hinata smiled and Sasuke nodded and walked in Hinata's bathroom.

Hinata went out of her room and went to kitchen. She cooked a traditional Japanese breakfast consists of steamed rice, miso soup, and various side dishes. Common side dishes are broiled/grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), onsen tamago, tsukemono pickles, seasoned nori (dried seaweed), and natto. It took for her half an hour. She took it to her room and placed on a Japanese style table. The she went to her closet and took out black and sexy underwear.

Sasuke just walked out from bathroom in a short towel twisted around hips. He saw Hinata standing in front of her closet only in underwear. *If I wasn't so concentrated on self-control then I would have a nosebleed. * He thought and went to table. Hinata gazed at Sasuke and was so fascinated by him that thought she would lose control again. *So beautiful!* She thought. -Sasuke please put on some closes. – Hinata said and took out from closet her favorite red dress. –Why? –Asked Sasuke. Hinata dropped her dress and walked toward Sasuke. She sloped down and took something from the table then straightened up and pushed her breasts together (They already where together it's just that she tried to make an innocent look.) She smiled the most innocent smile she could and then got serious. –That's why. – She said and went to pick up her dress. Sasuke stood there shocked. *She was trying to seduce me… But she didn't do it like really it was mean… So I am seducing her?* He thought and sat down on the ground.

-You didn't understand? – She asked and was dressing up the red dress. –I understand but… Maybe I want to seduce you… - Sasuke answered the first thought that came in to his head. *Sasuke… What was that about? 'Maybe I want to seduce you'…? What the…?* Thought Sasuke. –Keep going like that and I might be seduced. – Hinata opened another closet door and there was a big mirror. The red dress was partially clinging on top but from her hips dress was freely floating. It was low-necked dress and ended above the knee so if the wind pulled up her dress her panties could be seen. –Itadakimas. – Said Sasuke and started to eat. Hinata smiled as she saw Sasuke's smile. –It's delicious. – He looked at Hinata and dazzled. *She is so beautiful… I… I mean her dress… Yeah probably her dress.* Sasuke's cheeks got a little bit pink. –I am glad that you like it. – She smiled. *Somehow it seems like we are a married couple. HINATA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT? Stupid girl…* She got angry at herself.

-So Sasuke what are you going to do after you kill Itachi? I mean have you already thought about that? – She asked. *This is the only thing that I don't know.* She thought and looked at Sasuke. He just completed his meal. –I didn't thought about it yet. – He got up and opened the window because it was hot in Hinata's room in the morning because sun was shining right in her room. The wind pulled up Hinata's dress and Sasuke saw her underwear. It's not that Sasuke didn't saw Hinata naked it's just that like This Hinata looked so cute and unprotected that he felt like protecting her. Hinata laughed. –You look so strange with that kind of look on your face. – She got closer to Sasuke. –What kind of look? – Sasuke asked as he couldn't understand what kind of look he had on his face. –It was like you just got a puppy or something like that. So full of emotion. – She smiled and placed her hand on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke in a flash made a poker face and quickly dressed up. –See you later. - Sasuke mumbled and jumped out from Hinata's window.

Hinata went to brush her tooth and got out from her home. *So quite. Now I can enjoy the silence in some of the night kafe.* She smiled and walked through Konoha.


	15. Chapter 15

The other Hinata Ch15.

Hinata walked through Konoha. *It's sunny today. I am glad that I have a free day.* She smiled as she walked in some cafe. There were a few people because it's still early. Hinata took a seat in the distal. She ordered some breakfast and waited. After twenty minutes breakfast was ready and Hinata slowly eat. After she eated. She still sat there and just enjoyed silence. After half an hour people started to come to cafe. *Now it's going to be loud!* She thought annoyed. She stood up just to go out from cafe but she run in to Ten Ten. -Oi Hinata! Finally I found you. – She said smiling. –What? – Hinata asked and smiled for a moment. –Tsunade-Sama is searching for you. She said that it's important. – She said and smiled again. –Thanks. – Mumbled Hinata and quickly runed to Hokage's mansion. *What is it? Didn't she said I can rest for a few days?*

Hinata opened doors to Tsunade's office. –Oh Hinata. Hello. – She smiled and her voice was soft. –Why did I have to come here today? Didn't you said I can rest? – Hinata asked a little bit angry. –Yeah. Sorry, but it is important. – Tsunade got serious. –Anbu are asking you to join them. – Continued Tsunade. Hinata kept quite because she knew there is something else. –They think that you would be a great help and I think that it's true but… - Tsunade paused. –But it will be a secret? – Hinata asked as she knew that everything about her should be secret. –Yeah. I am sorry about that but it just is strange because you where weak and suddenly strong and then in Anbu. There would be problems. – Tsunade said and looked out from window. –Yeah, I know. So don't worry. – Hinata smiled for a bit and leaned against Tsunade's desk. –And another thing you missions as Anbu you will have to do by yourself because if there will be more people than you much attention will be attracted. – Tsunade still looked out of the window. –It's okay. I already knew that. And I would have felt better and would be more concentrate by myself. – Hinata walked to door. –So you really are the best skilled ninja in Konoha. – Tsunade mumbled and Hinata opened the door. –You have to learn every sign that should know Anbu. – Tsunade warned her before Hinata walked out. –I already know them. And I know more than anyone. – Hinata looked at Tsunade with all-knowing eyes and then her eyes turned cold. –So don't understate me Tsunade. – She turned away and walked out. *Hinata… I am really amazed by your sudden chance but at the same time I am scared that you could chose some wrong way. * Thought Tsunade as the doors closed after Hinata.

*Tsunade, Tsunade. You really are something…* Hinata smiled and walked back to her home. On her way she met Ten Ten. –Hinata what did Tsunade-Sama wanted? – She asked and walked beside Hinata. –Nothing. She just wanted my help in her paperwork but Shizune didn't let me help so Tsunade are in her paperwork with all she got. – Hinata smiled. *Are they checking me will I tell it or not? Probably.* Thought Hinata as she felt that nearly are some people of Anbu. –Sorry Ten Ten I have to go. – She smiled and left Ten Ten by herself.

Hinata walked in the nearest forest and walked to waterfall. *Are they going to be her for long?* Thought she and sat down next to tree and leaned against it. She sat there for about an hour but Anbu was still watching. Hinata couldn't bear it as she walked to Tsunade again. –What are you doing? – Asked Hinata as she opened the door to Tsunade's office. –What do you mean? – Tsunade asked as she pretended that she didn't know. –Don't lie. Even if you are a medic ninja I still can feel the difference between your normal heart beat and voice when you lie and when you tell the true. – Hinata paused. *So she really is good at everything.* -How long do they plane to watch me? Are they checking me? – Hinata felt angry. *So they don't trust me! And yet they ask me to join them!* -I guess there was no way to hide it from you even if we sent the most skilled ninja at hiding. – Said some voice from Hinata's back. *Finally!*-I said that I know more than anyone in this village and there was no way I could tell someone about Anbu. You don't trust me but you are asking to join you?! – Hinata didn't turn her head to Anbu guy. She knew that there is no need. Hinata could tell every move he made without looking. –I am sorry Hinata-Sama but we are checking like that every new ninja in Anbu. - Said the guy. *Why people never stop lying?* Thought Hinata. *Idiot. Even if I can't notice that he is laying Hinata can. She even noticed when I lied.* Thought Tsunade. –Idiot. I know you are lying and please next time try to think about something other than keep the thought that you are lying in your head. It makes your heart beats faster. – Hinata passed the Anbu guy and didn't look at him. She opened the door and walked out.

*I hate people who are lying. Probably that's why I liked Naruto. He was honest and hardly ever lies.* She smiled as passed another Anbu guy and then women. *All these peoples are pro at hiding and lying but still they are no mach to me… How sad.* Hinata stopped and sadly looked at two Anbu. –If you need me send a sign. I will be there in flash. – She sadly said and vanished in the air. *It feels so good when you don't have to hide your strength.* Thought Hinata as she rushed in her room.


	16. Chapter 16

The Other Hinata Ch16.

She was thinking about her life. *Probably I should talk to my father.* She just stood up from her bed as her father came in. –Hinata I want to talk to you. – Hiashi sat right beside her. –What is it Hiashi? – She asked and leaned against the wall. *Hiashi… Strange… * her father thought. –That's what I want to talk about. You're acting strange. – Hiashi looked at Hinata. –Strange? I would say that I am acting differently. – She smiled. *Faked smile.* Thought Hinata. –Yes, that's right. What have happened to you? – He asked curiously. –Nothing. I just showed my real self and it's good that you wanted to talk. I wanted to talk to you to. – Hinata became serious. –What is it? – He asked and was carefully watching her. –I am moving out. I will live in apartment nearly. – She smiled again. –What!? No there is no way! – Hiashi became angry. –Didn't you hear? I wasn't asking you about it. I was telling you. – Hinata was still calm and had a smile on her face. –I said no! – Hiashi said sharply. –I am going to move out today! I would be glad if you could lend me one maid just for today. – She coldly answered and her eyes were telling that there is no way she will change her mind. –Which apartment? – Hiashi asked as he gave up on trying to stop her. –The one that you bought last month. – She smiled and stood up. –You have become the way your mother was acting in your age. – He mumbled and walked out of her room.

Neji was just opening the door to her room. –Hinata-Sama you have a guests. – He said as Hinata passed by him. –Thank you Neji-niisan. – She said and directed to out door's place. As she opened the door, she wasn't shocked. –Naruto, Sakura! What do you want? – She faked her reaction. –We wanted to ask you out. – Naruto smiled and Hinata replaced with a smile. So Hinata walked out and stood in front of them. –Then let's go to a restaurant. –She smiled. –Restaurant!? – Both of them, Naruto and Sakura, asked. –Don't worry. I am paying. – She smiled and passed them.

They were sitting at the nearest restaurant and were waiting for food they ordered. Naruto ordered rice balls and ramen. Sakura ordered sushi rolls and soba noodles, but Hinata ordered various sandwiches and Beef Bowl. So as they were sitting and waiting for food to arrive Naruto and Sakura wasn't acting like they were dating. –What's with you guys? – Hinata asked in a disappointment. –What do you mean? – Naruto asked confused. –What I mean is that I wanted to see some lovey dovey mood around you two but you… I mean I didn't try so hard to see you like friends. I want some lovey dovey mood around you and you don't have to worry about me. I want to see it right here, right now. – She said in a play out sarcastic voice. –It's just strange you know. – Answered Naruto. –Shut up and act as if I wasn't here. I can see that Sakura wants' that to. – Hinata looked at Sakura's blushing face. Their conversation was interrupted by a handsome waiter. Sakura and Hinata didn't look at him as they said 'thanks' but Naruto looked and noticed how handsome he was. After few minutes Sakura and Naruto were acting a little bit more like a couple. When they finished eating Sakura and Naruto was acting as Hinata really wasn't there. *Finally.* She thought as she took out the money for food. –Sorry guys but I have to go. –She stood up and walked to door. –Hinata! Wait we can escort you to your home! – Sakura screamed. *I feel sorry for her. We totally forgot about her!* Sakura thought and stood up. –No guys. Keep on your good mood. – She walked toward them. –And Naruto don't forget to use a condom. – She whispered in Naruto's ear and smiled. –See you later. – She walked out from restaurant and last time looked at the blushing Naruto. *He really is easy to read.* Thought Hinata as she disappeared from Sakura's and Naruto's horizon. -What did she said to you Naruto? – Sakura asked curiously. –You really don't want to know. – He looked at Sakura still red. –No I want to know. –She got mad. –Ok. She said that I should use condom. – Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear. –Is she serious? –Sakura was blushing to. –I think so. – Naruto answered as he moved closer to Sakura. –Maybe we should try... – Said Sakura blushing even more as both of them rushed out of the restaurant holding hands. *I guess they will have a really interesting night today. * Hinata watched both of them from a tree nearly. The rest of the day she spend packing her belongings and moving them to her new apartment. After four hours her last thing where moved. It was her closet and bed. As Hinata walked in her new apartment outside was already dark. She was really shocked how much things she had. *It will take all night to unpack them.* She thought and sat down on the light purple ground in living-room. The apartment was big. It had huge living-room, big bedroom, big bathroom and huge kitchen/eating room. Everywhere the ground was light purple or nearly white expect bathroom. It had black tiled floor and wall was tiled dark purple. The bath was black and you can say that everything there was black and purple, but then again the bathroom was the lightest room in whole apartment because it had two huge window's and many lamplights.


	17. Chapter 17

The Other Hinata Ch17.

So next week Hinata was living like every normal people would have lived in Konoha. She didn't have any mission's and Sasuke wasn't coming to. She was feeling a little bit lonely. She thought that Sasuke has forgotten about her. *Probably he is overwhelmed by his revenge.* She thought as she tried to make an excuse. It was already night and Hinata was going to go to bed. She took out from her closet some big t-shirt. Her favorite one which had a big purple-white lotus on front and text 'If you love me, you hate me' on the back side. This t-shirt was all that Hinata had from her mother.

As she was crawled in her big bed, someone knocked her out doors. She got up and walked toward them. *Who could it be so late?* She angrily thought as she reached door-handle. She smiled for a moment. *So he still remember Me.* She thought and opened doors. Then her smile vanished. Sasuke was hardly standing there and hardly breathing. He was really hardly injured. Hinata didn't think even a moment as she cached Sasuke when he started to fall down on the ground. She pulled him in her apartment and then to her bedroom.

-So you won. – She said as she was healing Sasuke. He got a lot better and was feeling well to but Hinata was worried. *Even if he is going to live he really is badly hurt. Why I am worrying so much about him? Even more then I was worried about…Naruto.* she thought as she stood up and tried to hide her worries. *You know Hinata don't you? You like him… No probably you love him… And even more than Naruto. * Some other voice in her head said. *There is no way… Baka!* She thought but she knew that it's true.

Hinata heard a knock and got up to go open the door. –Stay here. He isn't coming further than hall. – She knew who it was. –What do you want so late Naruto? – She asked as she opened the doors. –Hinata I need your help with Sakura. – He nervously said and walked in Hinata's apartment. –What happened? – Hinata calmly asked. –Hinata… Sakura and I… when we were going to do 'that'… -Naruto paused. –Under that 'THAT' you mean you were going to have sex right? – Hinata asked and sat down on the small couch in her hall. Naruto sat beside her blushing. –Yeah. So when she took of her t-shirt I said 'Hinata has a much bigger breast than you' and I couldn't finish what I was going to say. She kicked me and throw me out of MY apartment. – Naruto sadly looked at Hinata. –What were you going to say? - She asked and stood up. –I was going to say 'Hinata has much bigger breasts than you, but I love your breasts more than hers' so something like that. –Naruto blushed again. –Ok. Wait me outside. – She pushed Naruto out of her apartment and walked to her bedroom.

-Sasuke I am going to be out for ten minutes. Don't go anywhere. When I will come back I will make something to eat. – She calmly said and pulled on some dark jeans. She didn't change t-shirt. She jumped out of her room's window right beside Naruto. –Where are we going? –He asked as he rushed after Hinata. –To your apartment. I am going to have some 'girl' talk with her. – She run faster and soon they reached Naruto's apartment.

Naruto knocked the doors and from the door other side was heard a women's voice screaming. –I don't want to see you. – Sakura yelled. *Ok. Got It.* Hinata thought as she activated her byakugan. –Listen up Sakura! You are just one really annoying bitch. I really can't stand your character and I really can't stand your lack of self-control. The kind of girls who are reacting like that, usually end up alone for whole life. You reacted before Naruto could finish his sentence. – Hinata knew Sakura was crying before they came but know she cried even more because she knows that Hinata is right. –Hinata don't be so rough with her. She isn't… - Hinata cut him off. –So you really want to be alone for whole life Sakura? As you wish. – Hinata opened her hands for hug as Sakura rushed out of the apartment in Hinata's hug.

-No I don't want to be alone. – Sakura was crying. She looked at Hinata then at Naruto. –Naruto now tell her what were you trying to tell her before. – Hinata smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled for a moment too and then looked at Sakura. –Sakura, Hinata has much bigger breasts than yours but I love your breasts more than hers. I love you. Every part of you and those small breasts, which make you look so cute, innocent and sweet, is something that I will die for. Just to make sure that my most bellowed women is protected and happy. – Sakura rushed to Naruto mumbling something about 'I am sorry. I love you too.' –You can thank me later. – Hinata said and didn't wait for the answer. She rushed home.

*I hope he still is there.* Thought Hinata and opened the door to her apartment. She walked to her bedroom and Sasuke wasn't there, but she knew he was in her bathroom. *Thank god.* She thought and took off her jeans. – Are you some love therapists to them..? – Sasuke asked as he slowly walked towards Hinata's bed and crawled in it. –You can say so. – Hinata answered and looked out from her window. *Shit! Why this should happen today, when Sasuke has come to my place!? * She thought annoyed when she saw a sign from Anbu, that they need some help. She took in the Anbu bird and read the note. –So now you are Anbu? – He asked as he saw Hinata's action. –You can say so. – She answered but didn't take of her eyes from note. –You can say so? – Sasuke asked as he didn't understand what Hinata meant by that. –I mean they send me sign when they need my help. No one knows that except Anbu, Hokage and now you. – She said as she hurried to dress up. –I will be back soon so don't go anywhere. As soon as I will be back I'll make something to eat but you shouldn't move too much. Even if I healed you there still might be something that will hurt. – Hinata put on weapons around her belt and moved out.

She rushed to a forest nearly. After a few minutes she met an Anbu. –You guys go that way. – She showed which way they should go with her hand. –I will go that way. – She moved. After fifty meters she stopped. –Guys you are lucky. – She smiled. –If you would have come one meter closer to us they would have noticed you. – Hinata looked at the tree nearly. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo jumped from it. –Look who's here!? – Karin said and smiled. –So now you are Anbu!? – Karin continued. –You should have known that there was no way they wouldn't notice you. – Hinata sharply said. –You have thirty seconds till they will start to search for you. – Hinata turned away and rushed to Anbu team.

-They are on the west side of the forest. Three and they are Sasuke's teammates. – Hinata informed Anbu. –The rest of the work you are doing by yourself. You just have to catch them – Hinata didn't waited for answer and rushed back to her apartment.

When she came in Sasuke was still there. Hinata quietly dressed down and pulled on the t-shirt she had on before and looked at sleeping Sasuke. *So sweet…* Hinata giggled and went to her kichen.


	18. Chapter 18

The Other Hinata Ch18.

Hinata was quietly and airily moving around the kitchen. She made some Beef Negimaki Appetizer (Thinly sliced steak wrapped around scallion grilled w/ teriyaki sauce) and Tekka Don (Bottom: sushi rice. Top: tuna w/ 1 egg and vegetable). It took about half an hour to make that. After she made some Tamaryokucha Koga tea (A subtle sweetness with a strong floral fragrance and flavor). As she walked in her bedroom Sasuke was already slowly waking up. *He looks really cute now… * Hinata giggled. –Good morning. – Hinata smiled and placed food in front of sitting Sasuke. –Yeah good… - He mumbled and took chopsticks. *She really has good skills in cooking.* Thought Sasuke as he started to eat.

When Sasuke ended his meal he finally said something. –It was delicious. – He said and looked at Hinata. –Thank you. – She smiled and was already turning away but Sasuke continued. –What did Anbu wanted? – He asked curiously. –Nothing much. I needed to find some guys who step over Konoha's ambit. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. I bet they were really worried. – Hinata smiled and walked to kitchen. She put dirty dishes in washbasin and opened refrigerator. –Do you want something for desert? – She asked and turned around. Hinata run into Sasuke's firm pectoral muscles. –Itai! – Hinata said as she stepped back one step. –I want you form desert. – Sasuke said in low voice. *Oh no..! This gaze! I want you for my desert to…!* Thought Hinata but she didn't said it.

Instead she politely said. –Sasuke you can't move too much so we can't do it. – She turned away from Sasuke so he couldn't see Hinata's eyes. *She really refused me! Hinata… This girl is driving me mad!* Thought Sasuke. *Why she is the only one who can make me feel like this?* Sasuke asked to himself. *Because she has melted your cold heart… She is the key to your light Sasuke!* Answered other voice in Sasuke's head. *No… There isn't anyone who could do that!* Sasuke refused to believe that he has any feelings for Hinata. –I feel good so we can do that. – Sasuke followed Hinata to her bedroom. –You still aren't recovered fully! – Hinata protested. –Stop! You were the one who started this so I came here for 'that'! – Sasuke coldly said. *Oh… I totally forgot that our deal was no feelings toward each other.* Hinata sadly thought but she didn't showed that. –Ok. If something will hurt then just say so and we will stop. – Said Hinata in seductive voice and moved toward Sasuke.

She pushed her leg in-between Sasuke's legs and started to rub her leg against Sasuke's friend. *Right. No feelings just sex…* both of them thought as they gave in an unforgettable night. Sasuke pulled of Hinata's shirt and then her bra. *I like her breasts more than I would have liked Sakura's. Naruto is an idiot!* Thought Sasuke as Hinata slowly lowed her head to Sasuke's friend. *Sasuke… I am stupid for making that kind of deal!* Thought she as she started to move her head.

After twenty minutes, they had a really energetic sex; Sasuke was lying in Hinata's bed. He was breathing hard and in pain because they were too energetic. –Baka! – Said Hinata, breathing hard too, angrily as she put on her t-shirt. –What? – Asked Sasuke looking a little bit confused. –I said you earlier to tell me if something hurts! – She sat beside Sasuke and activated her byakugan. –I didn't notice it earlier. – Said Sasuke. *She noticed…* Thought he. * Liar…* Thought Hinata. –You have to stay here for at least three days. – Hinata crawled on bed. –Why? – Sasuke asked as he crawled next to Hinata under her comforter. –In the morning it will be even hard for you to get up to go to toilet so there is no way you could even move at least fast enough to not to be noticed and after what your teammates did yesterday Konoha's ambit will be watched. – She turned to look at Sasuke and closed her eyes. *Feels like I am her husband… NO THERE IS NO WAY THAT I JUST THOUGHT ABOU THAT!!!* Sasuke screamed in his head and turned away from Hinata's gaze.

In the morning the first one who woke up was Sasuke. He was hugging Hinata whit his right hand as Hinata's head was on Sasuke's left hand and Hinata was tightly hugging Sasuke around his waistline. *She is so beautiful. It's my first time seeing her sleeping!* Thought Sasuke happily. *It's bad that Hinata would never love a traitor like me… Even if I would apologize or anything else… Still I really like her… Probably love…* Thought Sasuke and blushed. *Love…* He kissed Hinata on the forehead and took of his right hand from Hinata. Hinata slowly opened her eyes. *First time after a long time I have slept so well.*Thought she as she looked in to Sasuke's black eyes. –Can you please let me go? – Asked Sasuke as always cold. –Let you go…? – Asked Hinata as she couldn't understand what he means.

-Ah..? Ah-ah sorry! – Said Hinata as she quickly took her hands from Sasuke and because of that she fall down from bed on the ground. –Ah itai! – She said as she stood up and rubbed her head. Sasuke smiled for a moment and Hinata noticed that too but she didn't said anything because she didn't wanted to see Sasuke angry again. –Sorry for that. – She smiled and walked to her kitchen. –Breakfast will be ready soon! – She yelled from kitchen. In that moment Sasuke tried to stand up from bed and failed. He fainted. *It will hurt.* Thought he as he imagined how would he fall on the ground but he didn't. Soft hands cached him. He slowly opened eyes. Hinata was worriedly and angrily looking at him. –Baka! I said that it will be hardly to stand up! – She angrily said as she softly helped Sasuke to get back in bed. –I didn't thought it would be so hard. – He answered and closed his eyes. –I didn't think so too. – She said quietly and went back to kitchen. Sasuke fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The Other Hinata Ch19.

She made some omelet and sandwich. Nothing much. Made some green tea and medicine for Sasuke. Hinata did it very slowly so Sasuke could sleep a little longer. After one and a half hour Hinata softly waked up Sasuke. –Sasuke you should drink some medicine and eat. – She said in a soft voice. Hinata helped Sasuke sit up in bed. She gave Sasuke a glass with water and two pills. Sasuke slowly took the glass and accidently it fell out of his hands. He couldn't even move his hands normally. –Sorry Hinata. I didn't do it on purpose. – Said Sasuke as fast as he could. –Don't worry it's just a water. I didn't think that it will be so bad. – She mumbled as she went to kitchen to get a new glass with water and to throw out glass that broke. –Guess I will have to feed you and don't try to resist! I warned you yesterday! – She said a little bit angry and blushed. *Feed Sasuke…* She smiled. –There isn't anything funny! – Answered Sasuke angrily. –Yeah Yeah I know. – Hinata said as she gave to Sasuke pills.

Sasuke put them in mouth, it was really hard for him, and Hinata gave drink to him. After, she feed him. –Sasuke I will have to do some paperwork so I will be in living-room. If you want something just call for me. – Hinata smiled and went out of the room. Sasuke just nodded and looked out of the window. *This warm she is giving to me… She really is too good for me…* Sasuke thought and got angry at Naruto. *He is idiot… This girl is kind, sweet, cute, sexy, strong and… and… I could keep on saying good things about her and she loved a trash like Naruto… Naruto… I could beat every crap thought about Sakura out of him just so Hinata could be happy… But then I will be alone again…* He closed his eyes and fall asleep.

At the same time Hinata in living-room was looking trough some papers. There was one paper that caught her attention. 'Uchiha clan' was written on it. *Does Tsunade think that Uchiha clan now should be everything I am interested now? * She thought as she opened the folder. She quickly looked through it. *Itachi… I feel sorry for you… I never liked the Thirds thinking way. But still you could save now the most precious person for Me.* -Thank you. – She whispered and closed the Uchiha clan folder. After two hours she still wasn't even close to papers end. There was so much to think about but she couldn't concentrate on paper. Her eyes all the time was one Uchiha clan folder. *Sasuke… Why the f*** I made that stupid deal!? I am so angry! Probably it will be even harder from now on… Because Sasuke… He has killed Itachi and… What if he decides to destroy Konoha? WHAT IF HE DECIDES TO KILL ME..?* Hinata got worried. *Ok… If he decides to destroy Konoha I will help and if he decides to kill me I will not refuse… I haven't been any help to Konoha since childhood. Always weak and helpless… Even if I could do anything…* She looked out of the window. *NO NO NO HINATA… Didn't you decided to show who you really are? Didn't you decided to never give up? Didn't you decided to make your dream come true?* another voice asked. *Even if I decided never give up, show who I really are and make my dream true… Still I don't have a dream… I don't know what I want to do in my life! Nobody needs me and nobody cares about me! I am just some love therapist to Naruto and Sakura, some sex toy to Sasuke and another Anbu ninja for Tsunade!* Hinata got depressing. *But at least now there is someone who needs you… Sasuke…* Hinata calmed herself. –At least for now. – She whispered and smiled. *I am going insane.* She got up from the couch in the living-room. *It's been three hours since I started with paper work…* She walked in her bedroom.

Just at that moment Sasuke was trying to get up from the bed. –Sasuke I said to call for me if you need something. – She rushed to Sasuke's side to help him. –I need to go to toilet. – He said and leaned against Hinata. –Why didn't you called for me? – She asked and noticed that Sasuke is feeling better. –I feel better and thought that at least I could go too toiled by myself. – He started to walk. *It still hurts.* He thought. *I feel helpless again.* Thought Hinata as both of them walked in toilet.

Hinata turned away but didn't go out as she thought that Sasuke might fall down. –Mmm… Hinata? – He asked and blushed lightly. –Yes? – Hinata asked in return and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head away. –I… I guess that I might need your help. – He said ashamed. Hinata understood and didn't even ask what kind of help. She pulled out Sasuke's friend and blushed as she stood there and hold that thing while Sasuke was peeing. Hinata quietly laughed so Sasuke couldn't notice that and he didn't. Sasuke was too ashamed of himself. *I am so helpless…* Thought he as he looked at Hinata's t-shirt and remembered last night. *She is so unbelievable…* Sasuke turned away again as Hinata put his thing back in pants. –Thanks. – Mumbled he as they both went back to bedroom. Hinata helped Sasuke to crawl back in bed and then went to kitchen. *It feels like she is ashamed of nothing.* Sasuke thought as he looked how Hinata airily went to kitchen.

Hinata made some desert. She made some Yokan (Yokan is sweet azuki beans jello which is a traditional Japanese sweet) but she tried not to make it too sweet so Sasuke could eat it. After some time she walked in bedroom and placed desert on the bedside table and smiled. –If you want something while I will be out try being patient because I will not be long. – She opened her closed and put on some white underwear then took out white dress and white flat. –Soon will be back. – Hinata smiled and went out of door whit a lot of paper in her hands. Sasuke just nodded again.

Hinata was quickly moving trough Konoha's streets but even if she tried not to be noticed everyone noticed her. She looked to beautiful. As she reached Hokages mansion she didn't stop. She rushed in Tsunade's office knowing that there will be only Tsunade and Shizune. –There are all papers witch I had to look trough. – She said and placed them on Tsunade's table. Rather she placed them on Tsunade because Tsunade was all in papers now. –Yeah. Thanks. There… - Tsunade showed on a huge folder which was lying on couch. –It's about Orochimaru. Everything we know. – She looked at Hinata. *So she knows. But how much..? * -You think that I will know more? – Hinata looked at Shizune who was avoiding eye contact. –I don't know. Maybe you could find out more about him. – Tsunade smiled playfully. –Tsunade stop… - Hinata laughed. –You know that I was just for a short moment with him. – Hinata smiled. –Yeah... I know that you wouldn't help him in destroying Konoha but why you even messed with him? – Tsunade asked now seriously. –He replaced my father. Hiashi never wanted me for his daughter but instead Orochimaru wanted. – Hinata was still smiling. –But unfortunately now I am left with no father. I mean Orochimaru is dead and Hiashi is too confused with me because I am acting _strange._ I rather would say that I am acting differently. Now I am acting like a Hyuuga heiress. Strong, life full and indestructible. – Hinata looked at the folder. –I am sorry for that kind of thing and I can say that I never helped him in what he was doing. It's just words so you can believe me or not. It's your decision. – Hinata took folder and hold it in front of Tsunade. –I believe you. – Tsunade smiled softly at Hinata. *I can understand her.* She thought. –I don't need that. – She gave folder back to Tsunade. –But how did you found put about me and Orochimaru? – Hinata asked curiously. –Karin. She was really angry at you because you let Anbu catch them and as for punishment she told your secret. – Tsunade took folder and hold it in her hands for a moment. –I never told that it's a secret. – Hinata laughed and Tsunade laughed too. –And what was I suppose to do yesterday? It was my mission and that was not my problem. I didn't think that they would have been so stupid. – Hinata looked at Shizune again.

Hinata walked towards Shizune. –Please don't hate me for that Shizune. – Softly said Hinata as she lifted Shizune's head so Shizune couldn't avoid eye contact. –I really didn't do anything bad and Orochimaru was so softhearted towards me. He couldn't refuse me and he couldn't hurt me. I was his weakness and everyone has a weakness. – Hinata looked deeply in Shizune's eyes. –I know your weakness is Tsunade. – She smiled and let Shizune go. –Shizune stop! – Ordered Tsunade. –But Tsunade-sama… - Shizune didn't continue. –Do you know why they came here? – Asked Hinata. –They told that after Sasuke fought with Itachi he was badly hurt and they were searching for him. The first place where they though Sasuke could be is Konoha but…. – Tsunade didn't continue. –I will go to jail. – Hinata smiled and walked out from office. She heard as Shizune was saying something like 'Tsunade-sama she didn't deny anything about Orochimaru. She didn't…' and then she heard Tsunade 'Even so I believe her. She didn't lie. Her eyes are pure and innocent. The same way she is.' And the Hinata was too far to hear what they were talking about.

*I am going to beat her life out. She is so annoying!* Thought Hinata as she passed a jailor. –Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. Right now and her! – She ordered. Jailor didn't move. –Order from Anbu. – She took out her Anbu license which she always had with herself. Even before she really became Anbu. It helped her a lot. Then jailor quickly opened the nearest coalhole and Hinata went in.


	20. Chapter 20

The Other Hinata Ch20.

As Hinata walked in coalhole Karin looked like a little scared girl who was lost from her mother. Hinata was really angry. –Listen Karin, I have never felt so angry at anyone for a long time! – Hinata came closer to Karin and Karin pressed against wall. *I knew I should…* Though Karin. Hinata took her around her neck and pressed her against the wall making Karin breathless. –Next time try to close your dirty mouth at the right time. – Hinata continued as Karin become little bit blue. –Remember! Never step on my way! Never ever try to betray me again or you will be dead! – Karin was blue already. –And never try to make me the bad one! I have never done anything bad or anything against the rules so I will always be the good one! While you will be the bad one and that's because you don't follow rules. I really hate people like you. They think they had never done anything bad because they follow the thing they believe in, but there will always be peoples who will say that you are bad person because they will never understand your thinking way! – Hinata let go Karin as she fell on the ground and was hardly breathing.

Hinata turned to Suigetsu and Juugo. Both of them looked scared. *I am scared… Is she going to beat me?* Thought Suigetsu while Juugo was thinking *She is so scary, but still too soft to beat us…* Hinata smiled her most wonderful smile. –I am sorry for letting Anbu catch you, but I couldn't go against the rules. I know your worried sick about Sasuke, but I can tell you that he is alright. It's Sasuke after all. – Hinata looked at Karin. She walked towards her as Karin started to shake. –Please don't fear me. I had no intention on hurting you. – She helped Karin get up. *That's right. She didn't do anything killing to Karin.* thought Suigetsu. –I don't know how long you are going to be held her. Probably soon you will be moved to head jail. – Hinata turned away and walked out from coalhole.

Soon she was back at her apartment. Sasuke was sleeping again. *What else could he do?* Thought Hinata and walked to kitchen to make something to eat for Sasuke. After that she went to shower. It helped for her to forget about stress at last for a short time. When she walked out from bathroom Sasuke was sitting and looking out from the window. He didn't notice Hinata. *He looks so lost. As if he can't find his own family… But unfortunately he hasn't one. The same as me…* Hinata thought and went to kitchen to warm over diner again. Only then Sasuke noticed that Hinata was in room a moment ago. *Probably when I will get better I will have to leave… Don't want to…* Thought Sasuke and Hinata walked in with dinner.

-Hungry? – Asked she smiling. –Yeah. – In surprise said Sasuke. He noticed that he is hungry only after Hinata asked it. So Hinata feed him and started to do her paper work again. Those papers witch Tsunade didn't need at the moment. *It feels like she is teaching me about Hokage's work.* Thought Hinata after she had looked through the last paper. It was already dark outside and Hinata knew she needs some rest.

When she walked in bedroom Sasuke was getting up from bed. –Again... – Said Hinata as she was angry. –You could ask for help. – Said she but then she saw Sasuke's pale face. She cached Sasuke when he almost collapsed on the floor but he was still conscious. Hinata placed him back in bed and then placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead. *He is burning up! Shit…* Thought Hinata and rushed to bathroom. She fill up basin with water and took small towel. Hinata wetted towel and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. Then she rushed to living-room. She opened bureaus shelf were was all medicine and took two pills. She placed them in her mouth and took some water in mouth but she didn't swallow them. She rushed back to Sasuke and gave him pills from mouth to mouth. Sasuke swallowed them. *Thank god. * Thought Hinata as she changed towel.

About three hours every five-ten minute Hinata changed towel and was watching how Sasuke felt. She was really tired. *Why today I have to feel so tired? Why I want to sleep when there is no time for that…?* She thought as she placed her head on Sasuke's pectoral muscles and placed her hand in Sasuke's hand. She fell asleep.

After ten minutes Sasuke woke up because the medicine Hinata gave him earlier started to work. He looked at basin with water, then at medicine pack on bedside table. Sasuke lifted his right hand, which was moving normally, and took of the towel, which Hinata placed there ten minutes ago. *Still cold… Probably she has been taking care for all this time.* Thought he and sat up in bed. His head was hurting. *Why this angelic girl should be so worked up about me? Why she was the one that made my heart melt? Why this poor, sweet, innocent thing? And all I can do is make her worry… * Sasuke gently pulled Hinata in bed next to him. Hinata didn't wake up. She was too tired.

After an hour Sasuke finally decided. *There is only one way how I can stay by her side for the rest of my life.* Sasuke got up. He still had a fever and his body was in pain but he didn't want to notice it and moved out from apartment. He rushed to Hokage's mansion.

When out door's closed with a loud blow Hinata woke up. *Sasuke… How is he?* She opened eyes. –Sasuke? Sasuke where are you? – She asked thinking that maybe Sasuke was in bathroom or anywhere in the apartment. –Sasuke!? Sasuke where are you!? – She started to scream. Hinata panicked. *No! Don't tell me he left! No!!!* She rushed out from apartment. Hinata didn't noticed but it was already sunrise. *I need to ask Tsunade for a mission… Something that will let me search for him…* Hinata stopped in front of Hokage's mansion. She calmed herself.

She walked in and didn't care about Shizune, who was trying to stop her. She opened Tsunade's office doors and her eyes widened. *Don't tell me…* She pull herself together. –Tsunade-Sama gomen! I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. – Said Shizune. –It's alright. She was the one who I need right now. – Answered Tsunade. Shizune walked out. –As you already know Uchiha Sasuke. – Said Tsunade. Hinata walked towards Sasuke. –Hyuuga Hinata. – She politely said and bowed. Sasuke nodded. He looked cold as always, but somewhere in his eyes Tsunade could read that he has some special feelings towards the girl who was standing in front of her. Sasuke's eyes were softly smiling at her. –So Hinata I want to give you a mission. – Said Tsunade. *Faster Tsunade… Sasuke! In this condition! Baka!* -Mission? – Asked Hinata ordinary. –You will have to watch over Sasuke for some time. I don't see anyone better than you for this mission. – Said Tsunade and smiled. –Hai. What about people? – Asked Hinata. –We will not make any press release about this. – Tsunade said and laughed as Hinata laughed too. Hinata's laugh was faked and Sasuke noticed it. *She really has suffered much…* Thought he. –I think people will find out about Sasuke very soon on they're own. – Said Tsunade and Hinata with Sasuke walked out. Shizune walked in office.

'Didn't you saw Sasuke's condition?' Asked Shizune when door closed. 'Hinata will take care.' She answered. At that moment Hinata worriedly looked at Sasuke. –Do you have any brains? – She asked. –Yeah I got. – Answered Sasuke. His voice wasn't as cold as earlier. Then Sasuke collapsed. Hinata took him up and piggybacked him back to apartment.

-You are really stupid. Thinking that it's alright to move if you feel much better! – Hinata was angry. Really angry. *I was so worried. So worried…* Thought she. –Sorry. I just didn't thought at that moment. – He answered and smiled. *He smiled! He smiled truly! * Hinata smiled. –Don't do that again. I was worriedly sick. – Hinata placed her hand on her mouth. *What did I just said…!* -I am sorry I made you worry. You are too kind. – Said Sasuke. *She is so innocent and worrying about me so much. If she could just have any feelings towards me… No Sasuke! You can't ask something like that from angel like her.* Sasuke thought and felt sad. *He is so sad and lonely…* Thought Hinata and without realizing she hugged Sasuke.


	21. Chapter 21

The Other Hinata Ch21.

So Sasuke was sitting and Hinata was tightly hugging him. –Never ever again dare to make me worry so much… Next time I will kill you. – Said Hinata in caring voice. –Sorry… - Whispered Sasuke and Hinata let go. –Sorry… - Said Hinata. *Why did I do so? Why…?* Thought she. –You should drink some medicine. – Said Hinata and gave to Sasuke the medicine she gave him earlier. *Why did she just now…?* Though Sasuke and placed the medicine in his mouth. Hinata noticed that her hands were shaking. *Probably because I was so worried… Why..?* She felt that she is going to cry. –I will make something to eat. – She said and walked out from room.

While she was making something to eat tears didn't stop coming out from her eyes. She didn't make a sound; just tears quietly slide down on her cheeks and then her tears drop down on cold floor. *Why..? Why him..? Why now..? Why..? HINATA ANSWER WHY…?* She thought as she finished preparing food. She washed her face with cold water and looked in the mirror. *He wouldn't notice…* Hinata thought and went to bedroom with the soup she made. –Itadakimashu. – Said Hinata and sat on armchair. *Why should she care so much? Why is she so caring and warm? Why it should be her? And why me? The person that should never felt something like that… Me: The one who was as cold as ice… * Though Sasuke as he slowly eat.

*I should say it… Or maybe I shouldn't? If I tell him now then probably he will leave me and I will never ever see him. I will wait till the night comes… * Thought Hinata as she without a word left bedroom. –I will prepare some green tea. – Said in a loud voice Hinata from kitchen. *This woman… I… I… I have to admit that I love her and… I should confess... But if I tell her now then probably I will have to leave… I will wait till the night comes. * Sasuke thought and closed his eyes. He wanted to cry, but there was no way he will ever do that.

Hinata was making tea in the kitchen and tears were coming out again. *Why I want to cry whenever I look in to Sasuke's eyes? He looks so lost and lonely… So unprotected and… Why..?* Hinata's salty tears drop in Sasuke's tea cup. *Shit! Hinata calm down… When did you become such a crybaby..? Come-on! Smile Hinata! You should smile with all you got!* Hinata wiped her tears and again washed her face with cold water. –Yosh! Let's go. – Said she and went to bedroom.

Hinata walked in with smiling face. She had a big smile on her face, but Sasuke felt that something wasn't right. *Somehow she looks sad. As if she was in a pain…* He reached out for cup. –Its delicious. – He said and drank out all tea. Hinata smiled even more. *I am glad… * Thought she. –So why did you went to Tsunade so suddenly? Couldn't you wait at last when you will recover fully? – Asked Hinata and sat down on armchair. –I… I thought that there isn't anything else I could do and after Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were cached it got too dangerous. – Said Sasuke, but *Why can't I be honest? Why?* thought he. –Yes, that may be a true but still in this condition… Baka! – Hinata scold him and laughed. Still her expression was looking somehow sad. *Why I fell so sad? His eyes… They look more honest… No they look more open! As if he is finally letting some light to come in… But that light isn't me… THAT DAMN DEAL!!!* She thought and got up. Then she went to kitchen with al dirty dishes and washed them.

*I can't wait any longer..!* Thought Hinata and walked to bedroom. *I can't wait!* Thought Sasuke as Hinata walked in bedroom. –I have to tell you something! – Both of them said at the same time. –You first. –Said Sasuke as Hinata walked and sat next to him. –I think I have a problem. – Started Hinata. –Don't tell me you're pregnant!? – Said Sasuke in shock. –No! –Hinata laughed. –That wouldn't be a problem. The problem is… - Hinata paused. *Hinata!* She scold herself. –Remember the deal we made? – Asked she. –Deal? – Asked Sasuke. –No feeling's just sex!? – She answered. –Yes. – Said Sasuke and looked at Hinata with hope in his eyes, but Hinata didn't saw it as she was looking at scenery in the window. –I think I broke my promise. I… I… I guess I… love you. – Hinata didn't look at Sasuke. She was too ashamed.

*Don't tell me she just now…* Thought Sasuke as in the room was death silence. *As I thought… Sasuke will hate me…* Thought she but then some really warm hands wrapped around her. –And I thought that an angel like you will never say those words to me. – Said Sasuke. –I don't understand you… -Hinata said confused. –I was just going to confess to you. I thought that you would hate me… -Said Sasuke as his hug become tighter. –But still… I don't get… Why? You where so cold and… and… - Hinata looked at Sasuke's soft expression. –You know… When yesterday I woke up; not only you where hugging me… I was hugging you too and then I understood that I have some feelings toward you. How do you expect me to show you my feelings when all I was doing; for my entire life till now, was acting cold. I was in dark but then you, someone so poor, sweet and innocent, showed me light that I couldn't let go. And this morning I also acted like that so I could just stay by you side. – Sasuke smiled. –Your devil… Sasuke your devil! And I thought that you hated me… - Hinata started to cry. –From now on there will be DEVIL BESIDE YOU. – Said Sasuke and kissed her softly. –I love you. – Whispered Hinata. –I love you too. –Answered Sasuke. *All I want is you. I want devil beside me. * Thought Hinata.

THE END.


End file.
